dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Generator
Non-documented: Explosion resistance | Price=2,000 coins | Bus Level=7 }}Generator is a blue portable water purification machine. Several pipes are attached between the cylindrical water tank and the filtration system box outfitted with black wheels, blue fenders, red levers, and a black drain pipe with a thin stand. It is a support item, meaning it can be used to support units on the field with direct control by players over where it is placed. It requires rage to be deployed. Upon application, a machine will be placed on the area the player selected. The machine will act as an obstacle once placed on the field, stalling most enemies until it is destroyed, where it will explode and leave a burning fire pool in its wake. The fire will destroy any corpses on the floor within its radius, preventing dead units from turning and/or stopping certain zombies from reviving. After 15 seconds, it will spawn a 25 courage pack in front of itself while taking seven self-inflicted damage. Because Generator takes damage every time a courage pack is produced, it has a limited amount of uses. However, because Generator has a very large amount of health, it is unlikely that a single Generator, even without a single upgrade, will break down from its own self-inflicted damage before a mission ends. When Generator loses the last of its health by producing courage, it will simply break down without exploding. Generator is best used on missions where constant spam of units is important. In these missions, it is recommended that all Generators are deployed close to the bus to keep them safe since they have a long preparation time of 60 seconds. On the opposite note, Generators can instead be deployed to the farthest end of the battlefield to be used as a shield to protect certain units. Thanks to its large health pool, Generator can take several hits from enemies and even a few of Charged Zombie's charge attack. Additionally, the explosion and fire pool can heavily damage or take down groups of enemies after being destroyed, similarly to Red Barrel. However, other rage units, such as Red Barrel itself, should be used alongside with this strategy since Generators have a long preparation time and cost quite a bit of rage. Welder is capable of repairing the damage done to Generator. Thanks to his repair perk, he can heal it up to 30% of its current base health. Since Generator's base health, is already high to begin with, the healing done to Generator at any level will be substantial, allowing it to keep producing more courage packs and take several more hits. If a mission has rainy weather in it, Generator's fire pool will be extinguished immediately. It's still possible to damage or kill enemies with the explosion and destroy corpses with the brief fire pool that's produced, but overall DPS will be lowered than if enemies were also standing in the flames and were inflicted with the fire damage debuff. However, it isn't discouraged from being brought in these missions as using it as an explosive shield isn't its main purpose and the extra courage packs it generates are exponentially more helpful. Like all rage abilities and units, it is unavailable in League. Pros * Super high base health. * Fire resistance. * Explosion resistance. * Explodes on destruction. * Can destroy corpses on the floor. * Spawns extra courage. * Doesn't require items to upgrade. * Ability to drop anywhere on the battlefield. Cons * Very high rage cost. * Super long preparation time. * Can damage friendly units. Category:Units Category:Support item Category:Common Category:Rage